Ignorance
by alextp7
Summary: Bella and Edward have broken up, after Bella caught him cheating. Now, he's being a complete jerk and ignoring her. When Alice invites Bella to come with her family to an open mic, Bella decides to tell Edward how he's treating her in a unique way.


Ignorance

A Story Inspired by Paramore's Song Ignorance

I walked down the empty hallway towards my locker.

"Please don't ring." I begged silently.

Sadly, the bell rang as soon as I got to my locker. And, just as quickly Edward, my ex-boyfriend, stood there holding Jessica's hand.

"Edward." I mumbled not looking at his eyes. He ignored me, as usual, and kissed Jessica. I quickly gathered my things and left. Just about as I was going to exit the door, I fell. Everyone around me laughed, even Edward and Jessica. But, Edward was faking it. You could see the concern in his eyes, his mesmerizing eyes that were currently black. He was going to hunt soon.

I reached my truck, thankfully I didn't fall again, where Alice was already there. Her eyes were black as well.

"Alice." I mumbled.

"Bella, you need to do something. Edward adores you, but ever since you broke up with him….." she trailed off. "Bella, you need to do something. Can you meet us at this club Tuesday? I beg you to come. It's open mic day."

"Umm, sure." I said.

"Perfect." She said as she skipped/walked to her own car.

As I drove back home, the perfect plan came to my head. It was open mic, huh. Maybe I should sing Edward a song of how he's been treating me. He'll regret it. My mind then traveled to the night I saw him cheating on me with another girl, Jessica. I shook my head placing those memories in the back of my head. I would start writing the lyrics tonight. I had 3 days.

I entered my house, seeing that Charlie had ordered pizza. I took two slices and escaped to my room. I opened my notebook and started thinking on how Edward had been treating me.

It was as though he hated me. He wanted to make me jealous…or ignoring me. Forgetting about me. I wrote these ideas down. Sooner than expected, the song was coming together perfectly.

"Watch out Edward. I'm going to get ya." I said aloud.

Chapter 2

The last 3 days came and went like lightning. It was already Tuesday, and I was nervous as I drove up to the club. Inside were multiple high tables surrounded by high chairs. It wasn't much, but what would you expect of Forks.

I immediately saw the Cullens, well most of them. They were all there, except Carlisle and Esme. Butterflies came over my stomach. I was nervous like never before. I had never sang in front of a crowd before. I only sang in front of my parents when I was little, but now I wasn't so sure.

I signed up. I was behind two people. Their songs came and went just like that. And, it was soon my turn. I slowly got up stage. Everyone's eyes on me. I felt like throwing up. I walked towards the mic with my guitar, and sat down.

"This song is for a friend of mine called Edward. Hope you like it." I said as I saw his sad eyes.

_If I'm a bad person, _

_You don't like me._

_Well, I'll guess I'll make my own way._

_It's a circle,_

_I mean cycle._

_I can't excite you anymore._

_Where's your gravel?_

_Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge, but if you are gonna judge me_

_Sentence me to another life._

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs _

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault _

'_Cause you know we are not the same _

_Yeah!_

_We are not the same_

_Yeah!_

_Oh We are not the same_

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that _

_The change is good_

_Hey!_

_It's good_

_Hey!_

_It's goooooooood!_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_It's nice to meet you, sir_

_I'll guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_It's nice to meet you, sir_

_I'll guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

_This is the best thing _

_That could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no,_

_It's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that,_

_That once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid_

_From your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_Yeah!_

_We're not the same_

_Yeah!_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that _

_The change is good_

_It's good_

_It's goooooooooood_

_Well, you treat me just like _

_Another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out._

The room filled with cheers. I smiled sheepishly, and glanced at Edward who was staring at me as though he never knew me. I walked backstage where I gathered my sweater and purse. Singers backstage congratulated me, as I headed out. But, I was too slow. Edward was already standing at the door waiting for me.

"We…need to talk." He said.

"No. You need to understand what I just told you!"

"You didn't tell me anything."

"What I sang to you! Were you even listening to the lyrics?"

"No."

"Then, what were you doing?"

"Staring at you. I didn't know you could sing."

"Edward. The whole concept of me coming over here was for you to listen to what I just told you."

"Sang." He corrected me.

"What ever! If you're not going to take me seriously, I'm going to go." I said as I walked past him. He grabbed my arm and twirled me so that we were now facing each other.

"Isabella Marie Swan listen to me! I love you! What you saw wasn't what you thought."

"She was on top of you, Edward. And, you were kissing. How do you explain that?"

"She pushed me, and I tripped. She then got on top of me and started kissing me."

"Why was she even at your house?"

"We were going to plan a party for us at her house, so I wanted to talk to her about the plans. But, when I took her to my room and locked the door she thought differently."

I pulled him outside, where nobody could hear us.

"You're a vampire, Edward. How do you trip? You can also read minds. You could have know what she would have thought."

"Remember what I told you a long time ago. I never stop thinking about you Bella. I was concentrating on Alice for her to hold you off. If she entered the house, you would have entered too. But when you both came in, I was trying to get Jessica off of me without exposing my family."

"How did you trip?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter Bella. What matters is that I still love you and care about you."

"Edward you hurt me twice already. How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"Twice? The last one was a misunderstanding."

"You stayed with Jessica. Why?"

"To forget about you. And, you know I will never hurt you again. But, you hurt me over a hundred times already."

"How?"

"Every second I wasn't with you, it hurt me. Bella, I'm obsessed over you. You are the sun in the day. My moon at night. Please, don't leave me again. I would die. I almost died when I was with Jessica. I didn't 'eat' for months. My family had to force me. Plus, Jessica doesn't shut up!"

We both laughed.

"So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you! Why would I do that?" I said heading for my truck. Edward ran in front of me and stopped me.

"Beca.."

"It was all a misunderstanding. Everything will go back to normal." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


End file.
